


To be Immortal

by Revantio



Category: Kingdoms Personification AU, OC - Fandom
Genre: Action, Comedy, Gen, Wartime, what the fuck do i write i dont even
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio
Summary: Ada canda tawa di tengah medan pertempuran bagi mereka yang abadi.





	

Ada aroma bubuk mesiu disana, bercampur amis darah, suara bising orang berteriak dan senapan, personifikasi kerajaan Singasari itu merasakan ritme napasnya mulai kacau seiring dengan detik yang berlalu. Manik sewarna tinta miliknya melirik ke belakang, menembus pepohonan, menangkap beberapa tentara Belanda mengacungkan senjatanya ke hutan. Fokusnya berpindah dan ia menangkap 'saudara'nya, personifikasi kerajaan Kediri, bergerak tanpa suara di dedahanan pohon, melempar sebuah pisau yang langsung melubangi kepala seorang prajurit asing di depan.

Bergerak sambil ditutupi semak, Singasari bergerak maju, melompat menghindari tembakan yang ditujukan padanya, menebas satu orang prajurit dengan lihai. Tubuh tak bernyawa itu lalu ia gunakan untuk tameng dari tembakan lain yang menyusul. Waktu isi ulang senjata ia gunakan untuk bergerak maju, tubuhnya berputar untuk menebas dua prajurit berkulit putih sekaligus. 

Saat ia menyadari bahwa satu prajurit menghilang, bagaimanapun, ia sudah terlambat. Dua netra jelaga itu membelalak saat menyadari bahwa satu prajurit itu mengarahkan senapannya pada seorang pria dewasa lain, sang kakak, personifikasi kerajaan Kutai. Mulut Singasari terbuka untuk menyuarakan peringatan, namun suara tembakan mendahuluinya dan ia melihat bagaimana tubuh Kutai terjatuh begitu saja ke atas tanah, darah menggenang di atas tanah.

Singasari menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mulutnya kembali terbuka—

 _“Kak Kutai Mati!_ ”

—untuk menyuarakan kondisi saudaranya itu dengan lantang menggunakan Sansekerta.

_"LAGI?!"_

Dan mendapat balasan yang tak kalah lantang dari sisi sampingnya, Majapahit muncul dengan pedang dan noda darah di pipinya, mengernyit tidak percaya. Singasari mengangkat bahu acuh, gestur tangannya menunjuk mayat personifikasi kerajaan Kutai di atas tanah yang tidak jauh darinya, sebelum berlari menyerang lebih banyak prajurit musuh.

 _“Mas Taruma aku butuh penjelasan—"_ Di sisi lain, Sriwijaya mematahkan tangan seorang prajurit asing berseragam dan menusuk perutnya, _"—abang kita kok begitu sih”_

Tarumanegara, seorang pria berparas tampan dengan rambut panjang diikat kuda turun ke belakang, menembak seorang prajurit lain tumbang, sebelum melirik Sriwijaya dan menghela napas. _"Apa boleh buat. Dia memang bodoh."_

 _"Mbak Kalingga!"_ Kediri memanggil, tubuhnya memanjat menuruni pohon. Di sisi lain, seorang Wanita berambut panjang sepunggung mengangguk sebelum berlari menuju mayat Kutai, membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Semantara Kediri memeriksa luka di tubuh itu, Kalingga menembak prajurit yang mencoba mendekati tanpa gentar. Ia melempar lirikan pada si cenayang, bertanya diam-diam.

_"Tembakan tepat ke jantung."_

_"Lagi—?!"_

_"........Gusti paringono....."_

_"Abang kita kok bego ya"_

_"Aku kayang deh kalau lusa nanti abang mati ditembak di jantung lagi"_

Kadang mereka semua tidak paham kenapa seseorang yang menyatukan mereka dalam satu panji-panji untuk membela nusantara justru adalah orang yang terlihat paling bodoh di medan pertempuran.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon:   
> Para personifikasi juga ikut perang, karena disatukan sama Kutai sebagai ~~bapak~~ abang alias kerajaan tertua. Sekalinya para personifikasi mereka ini mati, well, akan membutuhkan satu hari penuh untuk mereka hidup lagi.   
>  Kutai ~~sudah tua~~ memang ceroboh begitu jadi dia seirng mati.... but i love him anyway


End file.
